


Encuentro inesperado

by daniraVazquez



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniraVazquez/pseuds/daniraVazquez
Summary: Creyó que aquel oscuro bosque sería su salvación, y de hecho lo fue, al menos hasta que se encontró con aquel ser de rubios cabellos y pronunciados colmillos que cambiaría su vida para siempre, para la eternidad.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *** Esto es un universo alterno por lo que puede o no contener algo de OOC  
> *** Todos los derechos de los personajes pertenecen a Marvel  
> *** No se permiten adaptaciones de esta historia

Anthony Stark no se consideraba el tipo de persona que huía de una pelea, pero tampoco era alguien tan estúpido como para no ver que se encontraba en clara desventaja; tres gorilas contra él no era la más justa de las situaciones.

Es la última vez que me acercó a una chica comprometida, se decía mientras buscaba la salida más cercana.

Pensando en cómo todas sus desventuras comenzaron cuando, por insistencia de su hermana Virginia, había asistido al elegante baile organizado por los Carter, una de las familias más acaudaladas de la región y quienes se distinguían por ser excelentes anfitriones en aquel tipo de eventos a los que solo la clase alta podía ingresar.

Él solía disfrutar de las celebraciones, bailando y bebiendo durante horas, sin embargo, en esos momentos solamente deseaba poder recostarse y dormir hasta que el cansancio abandonara por completo su cuerpo.

Había viajado durante horas en un estrecho carruaje desde Ville Lointane, dispuesto a pasar una temporada en la villa a donde su hermana se había mudado tras contraer nupcias con el Vizconde Banner.

Necesitaba con urgencia un descanso de todas las obligaciones que tenía por ser el mayor de la familia Stark, además de uno de los científicos más importantes de su era, y qué mejor que acompañar a su amada Virginia, quien además se encontraría sola por aquella temporada ya que al estar embarazada no había podido acompañar a su esposo en el viaje que debía realizar.

Aburrido y con una migraña abriéndose paso en su cabeza se dispuso a retirarse del salón hacia los jardines interiores, quizás algo de aire fresco le ayudaría a despejarse al menos un poco. Fue entonces que la vio, sentada en una banca y admirando a la luna en una pose distraída, una joven de largos y hermosos cabellos castaños, de estatura pequeña y cintura estrecha, la cual era acentuada por el seguramente ajustado corset que utilizaba debajo de aquel pomposo vestido azul.

— Es una hermosa noche — habló, provocando un ligero sobresalto en la chica — disculpe, no era mi intención asustarla.

— No se preocupe — le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, posando su mirada en él por un breve instante antes de apartarla sonrojada.

Aquel acto no pasó desapercibido por el chico quien vio en ello la oportunidad de realizar un movimiento con la joven, pensando en que quizás aquella velada se tornaría ligeramente interesante en compañía de tan bella damisela.

— Permítame presentarme, distinguida dama, mi nombre es Anthony Stark — tomó la mano de la chica depositando un galante beso sobre el dorso de esta, sabia la forma de encantar a una señorita de la clase alta, no en vano era considerado un conquistador nato.

Esperaba la respuesta de la chica, quien se encontraba sonrojada hasta las orejas, cuando fue bruscamente apartado por alguien que le tomaba del brazo para acto seguido lanzarle a un lado. Tan enfocado estaba en la joven que aquel movimiento le tomó completamente desprevenido.

El ejecutor de tal agravio a la persona del joven Stark era nada más y nada menos que el hijo mayor de los Carter, Daniel, quien además era el prometido de la joven. Un hombre posesivo y sumamente celoso que al verle cerca de su futura esposa acudió con prontitud a apartarle de su lado.

Anthony no pensaba dejar que aquel tipejo pasara por sobre él, no era alguien que huyera de un enfrentamiento, sin embargo, en un acto completamente cobarde , el heredero de los Carter llamó a los guardias para que le sacaran del lugar.

Él no era ningún tonto, sabía que aquellos orangutanes harían mas que solo acompañarle amablemente a la puerta, por lo que se apresuró a levantarse del suelo donde aún yacía para dirigirse rápidamente hacia la salida más cercana. Esquivó gracilmente a las personas que se atravesaron en su camino mientras era seguido de cerca por los tres guardias, quienes pretendían ante los invitados que nada sucedía, dándole el tiempo suficiente para huir.

Una vez fuera se vio en un dilema; aquellos tipos no se darían por vencido tan facilmente, asi que lo lógico era que le perseguirían hasta alcanzarle, podía intentar huir por el camino que llevaba al pueblo o adentrarse en el bosque.

Optó por lo segundo creyendo que al internarse en aquel oscuro lugar estaría a salvo. Una sonrisa autosuficiente se posó en sus labios cuando vio que los tipos que le perseguían retrocedieron en cuanto fueron conscientes de hacia dónde se dirigía.

Esa tarde había escuchado al cochero decir que aquel lugar estaba maldito, que en el acechaba un espíritu, un ser siniestro que se alimentaba de quienes eran lo suficientemente valientes o estúpidos para entrar en el sitio, por ello, su elección obvia había sido ocultarse en el bosque.

La gente de aquellos rumbos solía ser lo suficientemente supersticiosa como para creer en esas historias, sin embargo, él, como hombre de ciencia que era, no creía en aquella sarta de sandeces que los ignorantes contaban para asustar a viajeros y niños.

Una vez dentro del bosque, caminó durante largo rato buscando un sendero que le dirigiera hacia el pueblo, maldiciendo entre dientes las veces que había caído en alguno de los charcos que las recientes lluvias habían dejado mientras frotaba sus manos entre sí para obtener algo de calor ante el frío viento que comenzaba a calarle hasta los huesos conforme avanzaba.

De pronto sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, quizás se trataba de un animal salvaje por lo que procuró girarse sin hacer algún movimiento brusco, no queriendo agregar un enfrentamiento con alguna bestia a la lista de cosas que le habían sucedido.

Sin embargo, al voltear solo se encontró con los espesos árboles, la oscuridad del bosque y la luna que se escondía entre nubes, quizás anunciando una nueva tormenta.

— Me estoy volviendo loco — se dijo , soltando un suspiró en el que pretendía apartar el nerviosismo que le había embargado segundos atrás.

— Quizás — contestó una presencia a sus espaldas mientras le apresaba entre sus fuertes brazos , congelandole en el sitio por un instante — debes estar completamente loco si te has atrevido a venir a este lugar — habló tan cerca de su oído que su gélido aliento erizo la piel de su presa.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo entero del castaño al sentir la lengua de aquel extraño recorriendo la extensión de su cuello, rozándole de paso con unos pronunciados colmillos que estaba seguro no pertenecían a un ser humano.

Tony se sentía incapaz de mover su cuerpo mientras era apresado entre los musculosos y fríos brazos de aquel desconocido, cuyo aliento cada vez más cerca de la piel expuesta enviaba una sensación electrizante por todo su ser, desde sus cabellos hasta la punta de sus dedos.

De pronto, la piel en su cuello fue atravesada por el par de puntiagudos colmillos, causándole un intenso ardor que de a pocos fue apaciguado hasta convertirse en nada. Sintió su cuerpo aletargarse lentamente como si sufriera los efectos de un potente anestésico, mientras el hombre a sus espaldas succionaba aquel líquido vital de sus venas, arrebatando su vida en cada sorbo.

Pudo ver su reflejo en uno de los tantos charcos de agua que se encontraban frente a él, su rostro alumbrado por la luz de la luna que se colaba entre los árboles mostraba como la vida se le escapaba poco a poco.

— Delicioso — susurró cerca de su oído, abandonando por un breve instante su tarea.

Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie visitaba el bosque, por ello la sangre de aquel humano le supo a gloria, cual ambrosia.

— Suéltame — dijo con lo último de sus fuerzas, provocando que el rubio detrás de él sonriera perverso.

— Lo siento, pero eso no es posible — contestó aún con la sonrisa en el rostro, terminaría con aquello que había comenzado. No podía dejar con vida al humano así que se acercó de nuevo, dispuesto a robarle hasta la última gota del líquido escarlata , sin embargo, se detuvo súbitamente al observar el reflejo del joven en la charca delante de él.

Su mente le decía que era imposible que se tratara de la misma persona aunque su parecido fuese innegable; el mismo color en sus ojos, los mismos rizados cabellos castaños, inclusive portaba una barba perfectamente recortada como la de él. Aquella imagen trajo consigo una oleada de recuerdos dolorosos. Tantos años habían pasado desde su muerte pero aun le dolía su ausencia; la ausencia de aquel hombre que apareció en su vida cuando la soledad amenazaba con arrastrarle a las garras de la muerte, que se convirtió en su compañero durante décadas y cuya muerte dejó un inmenso vacío en su ya de por sí muerto corazón.

Soltó entonces al chico entre sus brazos, alejándose de este como si su contacto le quemara, huyendo hacia la profundidad del bosque para no volver a ver su rostro que tantos sentimientos removió en su interior.

Anthony cayó pesadamente en la fría tierra, desmayándose de inmediato ante las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Sumergiéndose en un profundo sueño del que pronto sería arrancado ante el potente ardor que asaltaba su maltrecho cuerpo, como si lava ardiente viajara por sus venas incendiando su interior.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Sentía sus huesos quebrarse y los músculos romperse, profiriendo un grito que le desgarró la garganta ante el intenso dolor que le consumía. No supo si habían pasado horas o tan solo unos minutos cuando aquella tortura se detuvo, sintiendo su cuerpo más ligero que nunca.

Se sentó con cierta dificultad, observando con sorpresa como la piel de sus brazos perdía su característico tono acanelado y le daba paso a uno blanquecino casi pálido, como de sus manos desaparecían las cicatrices que había obtenido a lo largo de su vida y sus uñas se teñían de un tono rosáceo que él había perdido ante sus malos hábitos.

Se levantó dispuesto a huir de aquel bosque, no pensaba continuar tentando a la suerte. En cuanto estuvo de pie se sintió mareado ante la rapidez con la que lo había hecho, tocó por instinto su cuello en busca de algún rastro de sangre o herida pero no encontró nada más que el frió que cubría su piel.

¿Podría ser que todo fue solamente un sueño?

Caminó durante largo rato buscando una salida del bosque hasta que a lo lejos escuchó el murmullo que producían las voces de un grupo de personas, se acercó a pasos apresurados pero al estar a unos cuantos metros de ellos pudo distinguir que aquel cuchicheo era producto de una pelea. Se disponía a alejarse cuando sus sentidos fueron puestos en alerta ante el particular olor que invadió sus fosas nasales, olía a sangre.

Tembló de excitación, sus pupilas se dilataron y su garganta comenzó a picar como si estuviera sediento, su mente no podía pensar en nada más que encontrar la fuente de tan delicioso aroma, aquel olor metálico que le hacía temblar en anticipación ante la idea de poder llenarse del líquido carmesí.

Su cuerpo se movió solo, llegando rápidamente hasta el grupo de hombres donde uno de ellos golpeaba a otro que sangraba copiosamente de una herida en su ceja derecha mientras dos más intentaban separar al primero, rodeados de botellas de vino que era probable fuesen las causantes de la riña.

— Vete de aquí muchacho — le ordenó un anciano quien le veía con enfado pero cuya mirada cambio a una sorprendida al percatarse de los colmillos que sobresalían de la boca del recién llegado y la mirada de éxtasis en este. Trayendo a su memoria recuerdos de cuando, siendo apenas un niño, observó colmillos similares en un extraño hombre de rubia cabellera quien había matado a todos los miembros de la caravana a la que pertenecía, siendo el único sobreviviente por benevolencia de aquel ser sobrehumano.

Anthony dirigió su mirada al hombre de cabellos canos que le veía asustado, podía oler su miedo, el temor que le provocaba y sin darse cuenta aquello le excitó de una manera hasta entonces desconocida. En un parpadeo llegó hasta donde se encontraba sentado, posándose detrás de este al tiempo que olisqueaba su cuello, el pavor del anciano le llenó de ansia y anhelo, deseo por beber el líquido que recorría sus venas mientras este moría de miedo.

Hundió sus afilados colmillos en la piel arrugada del viejo, succionando con prisa, tan rápidamente que el sujeto no fue capaz de proferir quejido alguno mientras su vida era arrancada. Se deleitó del sabor metálico del líquido espeso que reconfortaba a su garganta sedienta, degustandolo como si de ambrosía se tratase .

— ¡Hey! — gritó un hombre alto y fornido que hasta hace un momento intentaba separar a sus compañeros — ¡Aléjate de él!

Aquel grito alertó a los hombres que antes se encontraban peleando, dejando de lado su riña para dirigir su mirada hacia donde el viejo del grupo se encontraba siendo atacado por un desconocido. La voz del tipo sacó a Tony del trance en el que se había sumido y, como si despertara de una pesadilla, fue consciente de que acababa de arrebatar la vida de un ser humano, que había bebido hasta la última gota de su sangre, dejandole pálido y con una mirada que reflejaba el terror que experimentó.

¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿en qué clase de monstruo se había convertido?

Soltó el cuerpo del viejo como si de hierro ardiente se tratara, como si el solo contacto con el cadáver le quemara.

Y huyó, huyó sin ver atrás, adentrándose de nueva cuenta en la espesura del bosque, invadido por una maraña de sentimientos y pensamientos discordantes. Sin saber a dónde dirigirse o qué hacer a continuación. Dejando atrás a un grupo de hombres que no se atrevieron a seguirle, sabedores de que entre aquellos árboles un macabro ser habitaba.

Vagó por un par de horas en aquel lúgubre lugar, pensando en lo que había hecho durante el momento de enajenación del que fue víctima. Nada había sido un sueño, aun cuando quisiera continuar aferrándose a la razón, sabía que aquel extraño le había convertido en algo monstruoso, en algo místico y sobrenatural.

Se encontraba sentado sobre una roca mientras sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos, dándole vueltas en su mente a lo que acaba de hacer; mató a un hombre, bebió su sangre y lo peor de todo es que había disfrutado hacerlo, sentir el sabor ferroso en su lengua, saboreandolo como si de un manjar se tratase, pasando a su garganta y calmando la sed que en el momento sentía.

Se debatía entre el placer y la culpa cuando de pronto el hombre que le había atacado horas antes aparecía delante suyo, Anthony estaba tan sumido en sus cavilaciones que no fue consciente de su presencia hasta que este habló.

— Cálmate, — sobresaltando al castaño quien saltó en su improvisado asiento — estás ansioso y eso es molesto.

El desconocido le veía con el ceño fruncido, claramente irritado por el hecho de haber cometido un error que quizás pagaría muy caro.

El recién llegado llevó su muñeca hasta su boca, rasgando la piel con los puntiagudos colmillos que poseía y comenzando a sangrar al tiempo que se acercaba hasta donde un sorprendido Tony le veía.

— Bebe — le ordenó acercando la sangrante muñeca.

Las pupilas del castaño se dilataron y su boca comenzó a salivar como si ante él hubiesen puesto el más rico de los manjares. Se debatió por un instante si debía obedecer, pero el olor de la sangre llenó por completo sus sentidos, así que mandando al demonio a su racionalidad se asió del brazo del hombre, acercando su boca a donde la sangre salía copiosamente y gimiendo cuando saboreó aquel delicioso líquido escarlata.

Steven le veía beber de su muñeca, el chico tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de completo éxtasis mientras succionaba hambriento; podía sentir el placer que el de cabellos castaños experimentaba, el cual aunado a la erótica vista que este le regalaba comenzaban a hacer estragos en su cuerpo, específicamente en su entrepierna.

Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para separar al chico de su brazo, ganándose una mirada de reproche de parte de este mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre escapaba de su boca.

Anthony lamió sensual sus labios que aún tenían pequeños rastros de sangre, un acto inconsciente que mandó una punzada al miembro semi erecto del ojiazul quien carraspeó para aclararse la garganta antes de dirigirse a su acompañante.

— Eso será suficiente para calmarte por ahora.

Tony reparó entonces en el hombre enfrente suyo, cabellos rubios , ojos azules, piel pálida y un par de colmillos que sobresalían de sus rosados y carnosos labios.

— Tú... — dijo en un susurro al caer en cuenta de que se trataba del mismo hombre que le había atacado, no podía ser otro más que él — ¡Maldito! — se lanzó sobre él en un intento de golpearlo, pero este esquivo su ataque con facilidad, provocando que el chico cayera sobre el frío suelo.

Le vio levantarse e intentar golpearle de nuevo, eludiendo cada uno de sus intentos con ágiles movimientos mientras este trataba de asentarle al menos uno de sus golpes.

— Podría hacer esto durante mucho tiempo — le dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro — pero el alba se acerca y sinceramente no me apetece arder por culpa tuya, al menos no de esa forma.

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó aun furioso pero a la vez curioso de sus palabras.

— Hablo de que debemos buscar un refugio antes de que amanezca o nos convertiremos en cenizas — al ver duda en el rostro del castaño decidió añadir — eres un vampiro, maldito o como quieras llamarle y el sol, tal como cuentan las leyendas, es el peor enemigo de nuestra casta.

Tony le vio con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, cuando niño había escuchado de historias acerca de esos seres sobrenaturales pero jamás creyó que algo como eso pudiese existir, era simplemente imposible.

— Apresúrate o te llevaré a la fuerza — comenzaba a hartarse del chico — no pienso dejarte aquí, no deseo pasar por lo mismo de nuevo — dijo lo último en un susurro que fue perfectamente audible para el joven delante suyo.

Anthony le siguió, la razón le gritaba que debía huir y buscar ayuda en el pueblo pero algo dentro suyo le decía que confiara en él, que nada podía ser peor de lo que ya era en ese momento.

Caminaron por al menos 30 minutos hasta llegar a una cueva escondida en lo profundo del bosque, Steven tomó una antorcha, encendiéndola para que pudieran ver el camino que les guiaría hasta el lugar donde este moraba. Anduvieron por múltiples y angostos pasillos hasta llegar a una amplia cámara donde el olor a sangre era intenso. En otros tiempos aquello hubiese resultado repugnante para el chico, sin embargo, en estos momentos le llenaba de un extraño y agradable cosquilleo que recorría todo su cuerpo.

— Bienvenido a casa — le dijo con sarcasmo, causando una ceja alzada en su acompañante; suspiró , tenía mucho que explicarle pero antes debía resolver un par de sus propias dudas — ¿qué sucedió? — preguntó directo — ¿por qué estabas tan pensativo en el bosque?

Entonces todos los recuerdos de lo ocurrido con el anciano llegaron de nueva cuenta al joven de ojos marrones, llenandole de culpa y aversión hacia sí mismo.

— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? es desagradable — pidió el rubio, cansado de todas las engorrosas emociones que el chico le transmitía — puedo sentir lo que tú , así que por favor aparta esos estúpidos sentimentalismos y dime que pasó.

— ¿Cómo? — no entendía a qué se refería con sentir lo mismo que él.

— Te lo explicaré pero antes dime, ¿que te puso así? — pidió nuevamente, necesitaba saber todo lo que había pasado después de que este se hubiese convertido.

— Maté a un hombre, ¡bebí su sangre! — gritó desesperado — todo esto es tu culpa, le arrebaté la vida a un anciano y estoy seguro de que habría hecho lo mismo con los demás sino...

— Espera, espera, ¿dijiste "los demás"? — le interrumpió — ¿había más personas con el sujeto y les dejaste con vida? — ante el asentimiento del castaño se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, jalando con desesperación sus rubios cabellos — ¿acaso eres estúpido? debiste matarlos también.

Tony le vio horrorizado ante la idea de tomar más vidas. A lo largo de los años había hecho cosas de las que no se enorgullecía pero ser un asesino no era una de ellas.

¿Qué haría ahora? , se preguntaba Steven.

Estaba seguro que los lamia venatores vendrían pronto en su caza, él se había encargado de nunca dejar testigos y de desaparecer todos y cada uno de los cuerpos de sus víctimas, pero su compañero mandó todo su esfuerzo por la borda al abandonar no solo el cadáver sino además dejar con vida a quienes le acompañaban.

Ellos seguramente llevarían el cuerpo ante las autoridades y contarían lo sucedido, ahora la iglesia mandaría a su orden secreta de cazadores para matarle, tal como lo habían hecho 20 años atrás.

— Idiota, idiota — repetía mientras daba vueltas cual león enjaulado.

— Deja de insultarme y mejor explícame, además para de dar tantas vueltas que comienzas a marearme.

Detuvo su andar, el chico tenía razón, lo mejor era explicarle lo que sucedía, al menos le debía eso por haberle convertido en su compañero y condenarlo a aquella maldición. Tomó asiento sobre una gran piedra, invitando a Tony a que hiciera lo mismo.

— Mi nombre es Steven Rogers, obviamente soy un vampiro. He vivido en este bosque por los últimos 20 años y ahora, debido a tu descuido tendré que huir, tendremos que huir — se corrigió — antes de que los lamia venatores vengan a matarnos.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que huiré contigo? — le vio molesto — y ¿qué es eso de lamia venotares?

— Lamia venatores — Anthony rodó los ojos fastidiado, no era necesario que le corrigiera — son una orden secreta de cazadores que esta bajo las órdenes de la iglesia y que se dedica a matarnos, a los vampiros y a cualquier ser que no sea humano — el castaño consideraba aquello ridículo pero en su situación cualquier cosa podría ser posible — y tú, — apuntándole irritado— tendrás que huir conmigo. Esos hombres a los que dejaste huir seguramente contarán lo que vieron y enviarán cazadores por nosotros. Eres mi compañero ahora y no pienso dejar que te maten.

— ¡Oh, cuánta nobleza de tu parte! — dijo con sarcasmo — ¿debería estar agradecido porque pretendes salvarme cuando has sido tú quien me ha condenado a ser esto? — el reproche podía distinguirse en sus palabras — ¿y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero ser algo de ti?

— No tienes alternativa, desde el momento en el que te convertí te has vuelto mi nuevo compañero. Lo que tú sientas, lo que tú sufras yo podré sentirlo y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte en este lugar a merced de los cazadores, apenas sobreviví a la muerte de Stephen , no planeó que la tuya termine conmigo.

Anthony se quedó en silencio, tratando de procesar toda la información que había recibido. Ahora no solo era un vampiro sino que además estaba enlazado de alguna extraña forma a Steven, ese hombre que le había sentenciado a ser un monstruo ahora también le condenaba a huir y abandonar todo cuanto conocía si no quería terminar siendo una más de las víctimas de los cazadores.

Decidió darle algo de tiempo al castaño para asimilar todo lo que le había dicho, sabía que no era algo fácil de digerir. Así que se dedicó a ver el fuego en la antorcha que descansaba sobre el suelo para darle algo de espacio mientras él se perdía en recuerdos de su pasado.

— — — — — —

Steven Rogers era un chico de escasos 25 años que vivía en el poblado de Baile Beag con su hermana menor y su madre. Desde pequeño y a lo largo de su vida había aprendido diversos oficios, algo necesario si no querías morir de hambre en aquella región.

Trabajaba como garzón en una pequeña taberna, ganando unas cuantas monedas que apenas les permitían sobrevivir día a día, pero aquello cambió cuando una extraña enfermedad azotó al pueblo, matando a muchos y dejando sin un sustento a muchos más. Sin dinero y con su madre y hermana enfermas, Steve recurrió a su último recurso : robar.

Una noche golpeó a un hombre cuyas ropas indicaban que se trataba de uno de los pocos ricos de la región para despojarle de su dinero, huyendo entre las calles mientras era perseguido por un gendarme quien, alertado por el agraviado, intentaba darle alcance. El joven corría desesperado entre las solitarias y oscuras callejuelas.

¿Qué sería de su madre y hermana si él era encarcelado?

Intentó perder a su perseguidor pero este era ágil, estaba prácticamente pisándole los talones. Dio una vuelta equivocada y se encontró en un callejón sin salida.

— No puede ser — susurró, era imposible continuar escapando.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — preguntó una voz grave que provenía de la parte más oscura de aquel lugar.

— ¡Alto ahí! — ordenó el gendarme al ver al chico en el callejón apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna.

— Ya veo, estás huyendo — habló de nuevo el desconocido.

De pronto el ojiazul vio a un hombre alto y de cabellos castaños que salía de entre las sombras, posándose detrás del gendarme en un ágil movimiento. Provocando que el sujeto profiriera un grito mientras el otro mordía su cuello, viendo tras un par de minutos el cuerpo sin vida caer al suelo.

Steven se encontraba petrificado en el sitio, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, sin que sus piernas le respondieran y echaran a correr lejos del extraño sujeto que ahora se acercaba relamiéndose los labios.

— Asunto arreglado — le dijo con una sonrisa que no supo definir. — No temas, no voy a hacerte daño — tomó la mano del chico y depositó algunas monedas que había tomado del cadáver.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó, intrigado por sus palabras y acciones.

— Consideralo un agradecimiento por traer mi cena de esta noche.

— ¿Quién eres? — se atrevió a cuestionar, su curiosidad quizás era mayor que su miedo.

— Eres un chico muy extraño — le dijo con una sonrisa de lado — cualquiera en tu lugar habría huido despavorido, en cambio, tú estás haciéndome preguntas por lo que puedo decir que eres demasiado estúpido o intentas morir.

— Solamente es curiosidad, le acabo de ver asesinar a un hombre y aún cuando puede matarme a mí también, me da estas monedas y me dice que no me hará daño.

— Mi nombre es Stephen y soy un vampiro — al ver que el chico parecía no comprender a qué se refería decidió agregar — soy un ser con vida eterna condenado a alimentarme de la sangre de los humanos.

— Ya veo.

— Un gusto conocerte, muchacho — le dijo con una sonrisa antes de alejarse, perdiéndose entre las sombras de la noche, dejándole solo en compañía del gendarme muerto.

A la mañana siguiente todos en el pueblo hablaban de un terrible acontecimiento: un hombre fue encontrado en un callejón, tenía un extraño par de marcas en el cuello y su cuerpo parecía haber sido drenado ya que ningún rastro de sangre había sido encontrado.

Los días pasaron y Steve trató de olvidar su encuentro con aquel ser como si de un mal sueño se hubiese tratado. Consiguiendo enterrar el recuerdo en el fondo de su memoria.

Su madre y su hermana murieron tras semanas de agonía, víctimas de la terrible enfermedad que las aquejaba, la cual parecía haberle alcanzado al fin pues comenzaba a presentar los mismos síntomas que ellas habían tenido.

Decidido a no sufrir de la misma forma y sintiéndose incapaz de arrebatar su propia vida acudió una noche al callejón donde se encontró con el vampiro, con la esperanza de que este le ayudara de nuevo.

Esperó durante horas sentado en la oscuridad pero parecía que Stephen no aparecería por el lugar, cuando se disponía a regresar a su casa escuchó una voz grave a su lado.

— Es bueno verte — dijo acercándose hasta donde el chico se encontraba — ¿acaso estás huyendo de nuevo?

— No, nadie me persigue — contestó

— ¿Estabas buscándome acaso? — preguntó con una ceja alzada, no creyendo que realmente se tratase de eso.

— Si, — fue la respuesta del joven — estaba buscándole.

— ¿Por qué? — se encontraba intrigado ante la extraña forma en que parecía funcionar la mente de aquel muchacho.

— Mateme, — pidió, ladeando el rostro y exponiendo su cuello — por favor.

— ¿Por qué quieres morir?

— He visto a mi madre y a mi hermana agonizar durante días, gritar ante el fuerte dolor que la enfermedad que ahora me aqueja les provocaba. No quiero pasar por ello, por eso le ruego que me mate.

Stephen pareció meditarlo, agachándose delante del chico, tomando su barbilla para girar su rostro y que le viera de frente.

— Lo siento muchacho, pero no soy una especie de ser caritativo al que puedas acudir por ayuda cuando te plazca, además, no me apetece la sangre de un enfermo y ya he tomado mi cena de esta noche.

Después de aquella declaración se levantó y desapareció de nuevo entre las sombras por donde había llegado, dejando a un desconsolado joven acompañado únicamente por la luz de la luna y las ratas que buscaban algo de alimento en los alrededores.

Sin embargo, Steven no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, así que cada noche regresaba al callejón, se sentaba en un rincón y esperaba durante horas a que su verdugo apareciera, siempre con la esperanza de que esa noche el vampiro decidiera tomar su vida o que al menos el frío que comenzaba a hacerse presente en aquella época del año le abrazara con su manto y se lo llevara de este mundo.

Stephen, curioso por la perseverancia del joven, acudía cada noche al lugar pero permanecía a una distancia prudente, lo suficientemente lejos como para que su presencia no fuese notada pero también lo bastante cerca como para poder observar al rubio.

Una noche de aquellas, mientras el ojiazul se encontraba siendo arrastrado lentamente hacia el mundo de los sueños, el hombre de cabellos castaños decidió acercarse.

— ¿Por qué continuas viniendo? — preguntó de repente, sobresaltando al chico.

A pesar de la escasa luz que se colaba en el callejón podía ver cuán desmejorado se encontraba. Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que tenían en su primer encuentro, su rostro se veía pálido y con pequeñas manchas amarillentas, unas profundas ojeras se habían acentuado debajo de sus ojos que ahora lucían sin vida y su cuerpo, antes musculoso debido al trabajo físico, ahora lucía delgado y sin fuerzas.

Se notaban los estragos que la enfermedad dejaba en su cuerpo, consumiéndolo rápidamente y convirtiéndolo en tan sólo la sombra de lo que era.

— Mantenía la esperanza de que usted volviera y decidiera ayudarme, o de que al menos la fría noche se apiadara de mí y terminará con mi sufrimiento.

— ¿Por qué te has resignado a la muerte? ¿Acaso no quieres vivir? — no le importaba en lo más mínimo aquel muchacho, sin embargo le causaba curiosidad a la vez que le intrigaba su comportamiento.

— Mi única familia ha muerto y pronto también yo moriré, no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo. — suspiró — Por supuesto que quiero vivir, hay tantas cosas que nunca podré hacer, emociones, momentos que no llegaré a experimentar, pero, ¿qué puedo hacer yo contra esta sentencia que la vida me ha puesto?

— ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer con tal de vivir?

— Lo que sea, — vio la determinación entre la bruma de agonía que cubría sus ojos — le vendería mi alma al mismo diablo si fuese necesario.

— ¿En verdad estarías dispuesto a venderle tu alma? — tomó el mentón del muchacho para que le viera directamente a los ojos mientras hablaba — ¿en verdad lo harías?

— Sí — contestó, quizás su desesperación era más grande que su razón, quizás el dolor de la agonía ya había nublado su juicio por completo.

Stephen sonrió, el chico le resultaba cada vez más interesante, quizás él era aquello que necesitaba para salir del aburrimiento en que un par de siglos en soledad le habían sumido.

Decidió entonces que le convertiría, le transformaría en un maldito al igual que él, pero debía elegir la forma en que lo haría.

Sus opciones eran reducidas, una era más efectiva que la otra aunque cada una traía con sigo una serie de riesgos por lo que tomar esa decisión debía ser algo que se tenía que meditar con detenimiento.

Tras minutos que le parecieron horas, en los que Steve comenzaba a ser arrastrado de nuevo hacia el sueño provocado por la debilidad en su ser, Stephen tomó una decisión de la que seguramente no se arrepentiría.

— Te ayudaré — sentenció, viendo como el chico abría los ojos por la sorpresa, con una pequeña luz de esperanza en su mirada — pero no será de la forma que pretendes.

— ¿A qué se ...?

El joven no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta cuando sintió los puntiagudos colmillos encajarse en su piel amarillenta y reseca por el mal que le aquejaba.

Se sumió en un estado de sopor en el que no había dolor, en el que podía rozar las puertas de la muerte con sus dedos cuando Stephen se apartó. Su mirada reflejó duda pero fue incapaz de emitir sonido alguno cuando se vio arrastrado por un profundo sueño.

¿Acaso así se sentía la muerte ?

De pronto se sintió convulsionar debido al intenso dolor que le cubría el cuerpo entero, como si todos sus huesos estuviesen rompiéndose al mismo tiempo, como si su interior fuese incendiado por un fuego abrasador que le quemaba hasta los pulmones, intentando desesperadamente tomar grandes bocanadas de aire.

De repente toda sensación se detuvo, dejandole el cuerpo relajado por completo, como si nada de aquello hubiese sucedido.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó al castaño que le veía con una enigmática sonrisa mientras intentaba incorporarse — ¿qué ha hecho? — sus brazos se sentían fuertes, firmes como cuando él estaba sano.

Stephen soltó una carcajada, quizás burlándose del desconcierto del chico, quizás feliz de que sus días de aburrimiento habían quedado atrás.

— Ahora eres un condenado como yo — la sonrisa no abandonó su rostro, ni aún cuando se llevó la muñeca a la boca y rasgó la piel hasta hacerla sangrar, acercándose a Steve que le veía con deseo, como un hombre hambriento ve el alimento que tanto se le ha negado. — Bebe, no queremos que causes una matanza por estar hambriento, aún no.

Aquella noche no solo se había liberado de las garras de la muerte sino que además Stephen le había otorgado el regalo de la vida eterna, una en la que solo debía seguir un par de reglas.

— El sol es nuestro peor enemigo, así que buscaremos siempre un refugio antes de que el amanecer llegue. — le decía el castaño mientras caminaban por las calles del pequeño poblado hacia donde este se alojaba durante el día — Puedes beber la sangre de los animales si así lo deseas, pero resulta asquerosa en comparación a la de un ser humano, sin importar cual elijas recuerda siempre matarlos.

El hombre le explicó aquello que consideraba importante ante su nueva vida, cómo cazar a sus presas, dónde y cómo debía morderlas para que su muerte fuese rápida. También le explicó acerca de su nueva alianza, una que sería para la eternidad.

— Como vampiros podemos convertir a los seres humanos, para ello existen dos opciones; la primera consiste en darles a beber de tu propia sangre, sin embargo la transformación no siempre se concreta, — el rubio le veía sin entender del todo a que se refería — nuestra sangre actúa como si fuese veneno y no todos son capaces de soportar lo que este provoca en sus cuerpos.

Steve pensó en ello, estaba seguro de que si le hubiese convertido de aquella forma él no habría soportado lo que esto le provocaría.

— La segunda — retomó su explicación — consiste en morder a quien deseas convertir, tal como lo harías con cualquier presa, no obstante debes asegurarte de dejarle con suficiente vida, tal como lo he hecho contigo. Al cabo de un rato la transformación comenzará ya que nuestra mordida inyecta sustancias en nuestra presa que la vuelven dócil pero también que la infectan, lo cuál solo funciona cuando aún están con vida. — hizo una pequeña pausa — Está en la forma más efectiva pero menos común para convertir a otros.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó curioso.

— Porque esta tiene repercusiones en nosotros — el chico le vio con una ceja alzada — al morder a alguien y convertirle, se crea un lazo que los conecta; sus emociones, sentimientos e incluso lo físico se conectan, te vuelves capaz de sentir parte de lo que tu compañero experimente. Por eso no es común hacerlo, a menos que desees alguien a tu lado.

Desde aquel día y durante los siguientes 70 años, Steve y Stephen viajaban de pueblo en pueblo, de país en país, cazando, alimentándose de cientos de personas pero sobre todo acompañándose, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y del acuerdo tácito de fidelidad que había entre ellos, aquel al que su unión les obligaba.

— — — — — — — — — — — — —

Sintió algo impactarse contra su mejilla, sacándolo del mundo de recuerdos en el que se había internado, dándose cuenta de que una pequeña roca fue la culpable de sacarle de su ensoñación.

— Al fin reacciones — habló aburrido el castaño, quien desde hacía varios minutos intentaba llamar la atención de su acompañante y que al no conseguirlo con mucho éxito, decidió que lanzarle pequeñas rocas era una buena opción.

— Podrías haberme hablado o venir hasta donde estoy si tanto querías que te prestara atención — le reprochó.

— He estado hablándote desde hace algunos minutos y tú no reaccionabas, además lanzarte algo alivia un poco de mi rencor hacia tu persona por lo que me has hecho.

El rubio suspiró, sería una eternidad difícil a su lado, si tan solo sus emociones no le afectaran estaba seguro que él mismo le mataría.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó al fin, pasándose las manos por el rostro en un intento de apartar el mal humor que comenzaba a invadirle.

— Si he de huir contigo y pasar el resto de mi vida o la eternidad a tu lado, necesito que aclares un par de mis dudas.

— Habla — le parecía justo aquello, sobre todo porque el chico parecía al fin haber aceptado su destino.

— ¿Por qué huir de los lamia venatores? — aquello le intrigaba — Eres fuerte, me di cuenta de ello cuando me atrapaste en el bosque, y además eres rápido, yo lo soy, lo comprobé al acercarme al anciano con una agilidad que antes no poseía, entonces ¿por qué huir de un grupo de humanos? estoy seguro que podrías matarles aun antes de que pudiesen utilizar sus armas.

— Porque los cazadores no son simples humanos, son vampiros, malditos como nosotros que fueron seducidos por la iglesia con la promesa de la salvación. Estamos condenados a arder en las llamas del infierno cuando algo o alguien termine con nuestra existencia, sin embargo, ellos creen que al servir a la iglesia expían sus pecados. — Sus manos se apretaban en puños conforme la ira le llenaba — Ellos no cazan como nosotros, ellos se alimentan de aquellos vampiros que caen en sus garras o de quienes la iglesia considera que han cometido una ofensa contra sus creencias. Hacen el trabajo sucio a cambio de alimento, perdón y la promesa de que no serán cazados ya que siempre han habido vampiros dispuestos a servirles, sobre todo aquellos que fueron convertidos en contra de su voluntad, — hizo una pausa, fijando su mirada en el castaño que le observaba con atención — tal como tú.

Aquella información le perturbaba, ahora entendía la urgencia y desesperación en la voz del de rubios cabellos cuando supo del error que había cometido, lo que pondría a los cazadores en alerta de su presencia en aquellos bosques.

— ¿Tienes otra pregunta? — habló, tratando de calmar sus emociones.

— ¿Quien es Stephen? — soltó sin más, descolocando a Steve por un momento ya que no se esperaba esa pregunta — Te oí decir que apenas sobreviviste a su muerte, debió ser alguien importante para ti.

— Lo fue, — suspiró, la nostalgia le llenó por un momento de tal manera que incluso Anthony se sintió invadido por el sentimiento , removiéndose un poco incómodo en su lugar — Stephen era mi compañero, la persona que me convirtió y mi mejor amigo durante 7 décadas. Él me ayudó aún sin proponérselo en los momentos en que más lo necesité. Era descarado, altivo y con un ácido sentido del humor pero fue el mejor cómplice que podía existir, nos mantuvo a salvo a ambos hasta que los cazadores llegaron por nosotros — su rostro reflejó la rabia que de nueva cuenta llegaba a él acompañada de dolorosos recuerdos. — Intentamos huir pero ellos lograron atraparlo, lo torturaron durante días, seguramente para que revelará en donde me encontraba, y al cabo de una semana fue expuesto a nuestro peor enemigo, el único capaz de matarnos.

— El sol ...

— Así es, al exponernos a él nuestra piel comienza a arder, como si estuvieras dentro de una hoguera siendo quemado en vida, sientes como tu ser entero sucumbe ante las llamas abrasadoras en tu interior hasta que te conviertes en cenizas. Cuando uno de los nuestros muere, su compañero puede sentirlo y si la conexión entre ellos es demasiado fuerte puede llegar a matarle.

Tony entendió a qué se refería, ser compañeros, sentir lo que el otro sentía, el porqué la muerte de aquel hombre casi había acabado con el rubio frente a él.

— Ya debe haber amanecido — habló Steve — descansaremos por ahora y partiremos al anochecer, los cazadores no tardarán en ser alertados así que debemos aprovechar la pequeña ventaja que tenemos.

El rubio apagó la antorcha sumiéndoles en una profunda oscuridad necesaria para que pudieran descansar, sin embargo, Anthony se sentía incapaz de ello.

En tan solo unas pocas horas su vida había dado un giro completo e inesperado, uno en el que debía abandonar la vida que conocía, a sus amigos, colegas, sus sueños pero sobre todo a su hermana, su amada Virginia que era lo más preciado e importante para él. Ella había sido su punto de apoyo, lo que le había impulsado a seguir adelante a pesar de la muerte de su madre y el abandono que sufrieron por parte de su padre. Su todo, su fortaleza provenía de cuidar a esa chiquilla que solo lo tenía a él y ahora debía abandonarla.

Meditó y le dio mil y un vueltas a la situación, no podía simplemente irse sin más, debía al menos despedirse de ella, decirle que estaría bien aunque eso fuese una completa mentira.

Al caer la tarde Steve despertó, encontrándose con un castaño que observaba a la nada con una actitud pensativa, quizás maldiciéndolo, quizás pensando en la vida que dejaría atrás.

— Pronto caerá la noche, ese será nuestro momento de partir — anunció al tiempo que recogía las pocas pertenencias que tenía y las metía en una vieja maleta recubierta de cuero.

— No — su respuesta extrañó al ojiazul quien le vio con el ceño fruncido — al caer la noche iré al pueblo, debo despedirme de alguien y después partiremos.

— ¿Una novia? — preguntó, dándose la vuelta y terminando de meter las últimas cosas con cierta rabia cuyo origen desconocía.

— No, mi hermana — aquello apartó la sensación de pesadez del pecho del rubio — vine a visitarla durante su embarazo y ahora tendré que irme para siempre. — podía sentir la tristeza que aquello le provocaba — Al menos quiero despedirme de ella, al menos de esa forma sabrá que aún estoy con vida, si a esto se le puede llamar vivir.

La noche cayó y ellos se dirigieron al pueblo, cada uno portaba una capa con capucha para evitar que las personas se dieran cuenta de sus particulares características físicas: piel pálida y colmillos que sobresalían sobre sus labios. Caminaron por calles solitarias hasta llegar a los territorios del vizconde Banner, el esposo de su hermana, adentrándose sigilosos en el lugar.

Llegaron hasta uno de los jardines interiores, los aposentos de su hermana se encontraban enfrente del jardín, en la parte superior de la villa, así que el castaño se dispuso a escalar para llegar hasta su balcón mientras Steve le esperaba escondido entre los árboles cercanos.

— Anthony — pronunció Virginia, conteniendo el aliento ante la sorpresa de verle — creí que algo malo te había sucedido — dijo mientras se lanzaba a abrazarle, sollozando en su pecho.

Tony la abrazó por los hombros, procurando no lastimarla con la fuerza recién adquirida y depositando un beso sobre su cabello.

— No tengo mucho tiempo, — la apartó con delicadeza — he venido a despedirme.

— ¿Qué? ¿por qué? — fue entonces que la chica se percató de los cambios que su hermano había sufrido, su piel se veía diferente, pálida como la de un cadáver y tenía colmillos, tan blancos y largo como los de las bestias — ¿qué te ha pasado? — tomó su rostro entre sus manos, sintiendo la piel fría.

— Es algo demasiado difícil de explicar, — tomó las manos que acunaban su rostro entre las propias — algo que incluso a mi me parece irreal. — Depositó un pequeño beso en el dorso de cada una de sus manos — Mi pequeña Virginia, nunca olvides que te amo — le dijo al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla de su hermana, apartando las lágrimas que escapaban traicioneras — cuídate, cuídense.

— No importa lo que seas, no importa lo que hagas, — no comprendía que sucedía pero algo dentro de ella le gritaba que aquella despedida no sería temporal — para mi siempre serás mi amado hermano, y nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo. — cerró los ojos al tiempo que depositaba un beso en la mejilla de Anthony, encontrándose sola en aquella habitación cuando los abrió de nuevo.

Tony salió tan rápido como había llegado, ella era todo para él así que despedirse para siempre era como arrancarse un pedazo de su alma.

Llegó hasta donde su compañero le esperaba , apartando una lágrima traicionera que surcaba su mejilla. Steve no necesitaba verle para saber por lo que estaba pasando, podía sentir cada una de las fuertes emociones que le embargaban, permitiéndose sentir pena por un momento de aquel hombre que ahora se encontraba delante suyo.

— ¿Nos vamos? — preguntó en cuanto el ojiazul bajó del árbol en donde se encontraba escondido.

— Nos vamos — contestó.

Sabían que nada sería sencillo, que escapar de sus perseguidores sería una tarea por demás difícil pero ambos tenían razones para sobrevivir, para continuar a pesar de las dificultades que se les presentarían a partir de ese momento y lo harían juntos, como compañeros afrontarían lo que se les viniera.

Y quizás, solo quizás, encontraran en el otro algo más que un acompañante, aquello que Steve buscaba durante décadas y aquello que Anthony no sabía que necesitaba; un alguien especial con quien pasar el resto de sus vidas, alguien a quién amar.


	2. Especial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han pasado algunos años desde que Tony tuvo que abandonar a la persona que más amaba, sin embargo, el deseo de volver a verla por al menos una vez es más grande que el temor de ser atrapado.

Era una noche fresca y oscura , de aquellas en las que la luna brilla por su ausencia, en la que un castaño de ojos avellana, piel pálida y un rostro hermoso adornado por una barba perfectamente recortada se encontraba escondido entre las ramas de uno de los frondosos arboles que adornaban los jardines interiores de la villa del Vizconde Banner.

Anthony observaba desde su escondite a una pequeña de escasos 8 años que era el vivo retrato de su adorada hermana pero cuyo cabello era semejante al propio al haber heredado el color castaño de su progenitor. La niña jugaba inocente en la balconada de su pieza, sentada sobre el suelo mientras sus pequeñas piernas colgaban entre los espacios que los barrotes de dicho balcón tenían entre ellos.

La pequeña jugaba con una muñeca de rizada y dorada cabellera que vestía un hermoso atuendo de colores pasteles, conversando con ella o al menos eso era lo que el creía ya que a la distancia en la que se encontraba únicamente podía observar sus acciones sin poder escuchar el sonido infantil de su voz.

De pronto el castaño sintió el movimiento de la rama en la que se encontraba sentado causado por el peso de alguien mas posándose sobre esta, sabiendo de sobre de quien se trataba no hizo movimiento alguno y continuo observando a la niña, sonriendo con sincera ternura al verla besar a su muñeca, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante en un acto reflejo al ver como aquel juguete resbalaba de las manos de la pequeña y caía entre los arbustos del jardín.

\- María, cariño, deberías estar dormida - habló de repente una mujer rubia al interior de la pieza de la niña, quien había entrado a la habitación para verificar que su pequeña se encontrase dormida.

\- Lo siento, madre - respondió la niña mientras sus ojitos se abrían ligeramente y sus labios formaban una pequeña mueca en la que las comisuras se inclinaban hacia abajo, dándole un aspecto adorable que derretía por completo el corazón de sus padres.

\- Es hora de ir a la cama. - dijo tras soltar un suspiro, acercándose y tomando su mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo del balcón. - Mañana podrás jugar en el jardín, ahora es tiempo de dormir.

\- Pero, mi muñeca se ha caído entre los arbustos, madre, y sin Elizabeth no podré dormir - nuevamente aquel gesto en su rostro mientras ahora sus ojos eran cubiertos por el brillo acuoso de las lagrimas próximas.

\- Recuéstate, María - habló mientras la guiaba hasta su cama - que yo pediré a uno de los sirvientes que la busque, Elizabeth podrá acompañarte mientras duermes.

La pequeña asintió, subiéndose entonces a la cama, acomodándose entre las sabanas mientras su madre la arropaba y depositaba un suave beso sobre su frente. Virginia se dirigió entonces hacia el balcón dispuesta a cerrarlo cuando la sensación de ser observada le invadió, buscando con la mirada en el exterior a quien la observaba pero no encontrando nada inusual, tan solo las estatuas de ángeles adornando el jardín mientras las hojas de los arboles se mecían al compás de la suave brisa de aquella noche fresca. Cerró los ojos por un instante, apartando en un suspiro la extraña sensación que la había invadido.

Anthony observó cada uno de los movimientos de su hermana desde su escondite, sonriendo con tristeza al verla tan hermosa como la ultima vez, sintiendo la necesidad de acercarse y abrazarla, decirle cuanto la extrañaba pero apenas conteniéndose al hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad.

\- Es mejor así - dijo una voz a su lado, la de su acompañante , Steven , su rubio compañero y ahora eterno amante.

\- Lo sé. - Fue su escueta respuesta, una que tenia el rastro de la tristeza que significaba para él estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de la persona que más amaba.

Tony admitía que era difícil para él esta nueva vida, sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo había logrado habituarse a ella, al hecho de beber la sangre de personas, aunque procuraba hacerlo tan solo la cantidad de veces necesarias, subsistiendo mayormente de animales de los bosques en los que se escondían. Siempre alerta y tratando de pasar desapercibido para cualquier otro ser humano, para los lamia venatores que seguramente aun estaban tras ellos, que aun buscaban darles caza.

Era por ellos que intentó dejar todo cuanto conoció en el pasado, pero había alguien a quien no podía renunciar aun así pasaran mil años, a Virginia , su hermana. Cada día la extrañaba un poco más, cada día anhelaba poder volver a escuchar su voz, perdiéndose en todos los recuerdos de los momentos que pasaron juntos cuando eran más jóvenes, en aquellas charlas durante la noche en la que una pequeña de tan solo 5 años se escabullía a la pieza de su hermano adolescente buscando el cariño y el amor que su madre solía darle, ese que ahora ya no podía al estar muerta.

Anthony quería regresar a aquellos días en los que él reconfortaba a la pequeña cuando una pesadilla la asustaba en mitad de la noche, o aquellos paseos que daban por la ciudad cuando ella, toda una señorita de sociedad , se colgaba de su brazo mientras le lanzaba miradas altivas a las jovencitas que veían con envidia como ella paseaba del brazo del apuesto joven que era Anthony y como él se reía de esa faceta celosa de su pequeña hermana.

Quería regresar a esos días en los que él se mostraba receloso del joven Banner, un Vizconde que cortejaba a su hermana y de quien, para molestia suya, ella parecía haber quedado prendada. Regresar a aquel tiempo en el que vio partir a su hermana hacia la villa que seria su nuevo hogar, verla tan llena de ilusiones mientras él le prometía visitarla.

Regresar a aquel momento en que supo del embarazo de Virginia a través de una carta, una noticia que le hizo sumamente feliz y por la cual había hecho sus maletas y viajado hasta Villa Lontaine para pasar aquel tiempo con ella, para cuidarla como cuando era una niña y conocer a quien seria su sobrino o sobrina.

\- Quisiera haberla visto cuando era pequeña - dijo de pronto, refiriéndose a la hija de Virginia, la pequeña María, quien llevaba aquel nombre en honor a la difunta madre de los hermanos Stark.

Steve sintió aquel pinchazo de culpabilidad por enésima vez, ya que después de todo él era el responsable de que la vida de Anthony hubiese tenido aquel cambio tan abrupto.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó como tantas otras veces, transmitiendo sus sentimientos a Tony quien tan solo se giro a verle mientras le regalaba aquella sonrisa que le decía que estaba bien , que no le odiaba.

\- Creo que es hora de irnos - saltó desde la rama en donde estaba, ya había visto a su hermana tras 8 años , y aunque quisiera poder abrazarla, decirle cuanto la amaba, lo mejor era no hacerlo, no sabia si podría dejarla de nuevo tras tenerla entre sus brazos.

Steve bajó también de un salto del árbol, Anthony tenia razon, debían partir pronto y continuar con su eterno viaje, continuar huyendo de sus perseguidores y evitar que estos les encontrasen en la villa porque aquello podría suponer un grave peligro para los Banner y el castaño jamas se perdonaría si algo malo les sucediese por su culpa.

A la mañana siguiente Virginia se dirigió hacia la pieza de María, pensando en el camino de que manera le explicaría a su pequeña que ninguno de los sirvientes había podido encontrar aquella muñeca que tanto amaba, a Elizabeth.

La rubia entró a la recamara, sorprendiéndose al ver a la niña dormir plácidamente mientras abrazaba a Elizabeth, la cual parecía haber desaparecido en el jardín sin dejar rastro alguno. Buscó con la mirada algún rastro de que alguien hubiese estado en la habitación pero todo parecía estar tal como ella lo dejó la noche anterior, a excepción por un pequeño papel que se encontraba perfectamente doblado sobre la mesa de noche a un lado de la cama. Virginia lo tomó lentamente, sintiendo como un cálido pero extraño sentimiento le recorría el cuerpo de repente, un cosquilleo en anticipación que cobró sentido para ella cuando leyó las palabras escritas con la inconfundible caligrafía de su hermano sobre aquel trozo de papel.

"Sin importar el tiempo y la distancia, nunca olvides que te amo."


End file.
